Cuando te llega el amor
by DigixRikaNonaka
Summary: bueno, un fanfic q trata de q todos los personajes de Blood nada mas q en la secundaria, un fic dedicado a mi sif masculino favorito, Moses Goldsmith. ¿Que pasaría si el Sif mas popular, lindo y frío se llegara a enamorar?
1. Chapter 1

hola! jeje bueno acá les voy a traer a tods un Fanfic de Moses Goldsmith..*¬*

bueno esto va a ser algo diferente q en Blood +, va a ser, con los mismos personajes, nada mas que en la secundaria! jeje y bueno..algo va a pasar con nuestro Moses..el amor le puede llegar...

espero q les guste ^-^

* * *

El caminaba por los grandes pasillos, mirando por las grandes ventanas mientras pensaba que era un día común pero muy bello, el aire fresco de primavera relajaba a la mayoría de las personas, la brisa era serena y plasida, era un día inigualable, que complasía a todos los estudiantes de la secundaria, también a él, aunque no podía disfrutar mucho del sol por una enfermedad que impedía que resiviera mucha luz solar pero aún así no dejó de contemplar lo plásido que podría ser esa ruidosa escuela. Distraído por ir mirando mucho la bella naturaleza..el chico tropezó con alguien..

-mm..-se quejó mientras se sobaba la cabeza-¡la próxima vez ten mas cuidado, niña!-le dijo frío y sin mirar a los ojos a la persona que tenía en frente

-¡pero si tú ibas distraído!-le contestó de malagana-que desconciderado

-me da igual, ¡no te metas conmigo, niña!-le dijo fríbolamente para irse de allí-"que descuidada"-pensó

Siguió caminando tratando de olvidar lo que había pasado para llegar con sus demás amigos a la cafetería..

-¡hola Moses! ¿como estás?-le preguntaba alegre un chica rubia, de aspecto tierno, inocente y amigable

-bien, algo agitado Irene-le dijo de mala gana-me tropecé con una torpe en el pasillo y decía que mi culpa

-¿y quien era la torpecita?-preguntó con una sonrisa una niña de unos 13 años, de cabellos violetas y con aspecto de ingenuidad y picardía

-no me preguntes, no lo sé..y no pienso saberlo, Lulu-le volvió a contestar mientras le daba un mordisco a su sandwich-¿y que pasa con ustedes?

-nada, lo mismo de siempre-dijo Lulu mientras ponía sus brazos en la nuca y subía los pies en una silla

-saqué 10 en historia-dijo contenta Irene

-que bien por ustedes-le respondió el ojiverde indiferente-Lulu

-¿que?-preguntó sin interez la niña

-¿que es "nada, lo mismo de siempre"? siempre dices lo mismo, niña-le replicó algo fastidiado

-pues..siempre lo mismo, la escuela, los deberes, deportes, esgrima, clases y comer con ustedes-le decía sin interés

-y siempre tener que sacar tus mugrosos pies de mi aciento, enana-le decía un chico algo mas grande que Moses-vamos, saca tus pesuñas de mi silla-le regañaba a la niña

-eres un amargado y mala onda Karman..si algún día paraces en un asilo es porque con tu mal humor te confundieron con un viejo-le respondía fastidiada mientras quitaba los pies de la silla

-Lulu no digas eso-le replicó la rubia-es de muy mala educación sentarce así

-bien, como digas "Miss me siento bien"-le dijo de mala gana

-son terribles..-replicó casi susurrando mientras se corría un poco el fleco que le tapaba el ojo derecho-bien, yo ye terminé esto, voy a dejar la bandeja..ya vuelvo.

Les dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se levantaba de su aciento, el pelinegro se levantó algo descuidadamente sin percatarce que que se volvió a chocar con alguien conocido, mientras le enbarraba algo del puré que había dejado...

-¡diuggg! ¡tonto! ¡ten mas cuidado! ¿eh? ¿¡otra vez tú!?-preguntaba una chica de su edad, de cabellos rojisos y con un traje de porrista-¿¡te gusta chocarte con las personas!?

-¿por qué no te callas y te apartas? tengo que pasar y a mi no me levantas la voz-le dijo fríbolamente mientras seguía su camino

-¡hey! ¡mira como me dejaste el traje!-le gritaba casi lloriquiando

-no se si sabías que se la ropa se lava-le decía irónico e desinteresado

-¡por lo menos pide perdón, drácula!-le gritó la pelirroja

-no cuentes con eso, reina del drama-le dijo seco y dejando su bandeja para seguir caminando por los pasillos

-¡pero que torpe eres! ya te vas tropesando muchas veces con él! escucha bien animada, en la secundaria lo importante es la popularidad, y si quieres ser popular y que nadie te pase por ensima..no tropieses ni..-Irene interrumpió a Lulu

-ni te metas con Moses, no un chico manejable-le decía tranquila y seria-además, el no es el indicado para pedir perdón, te recomiendo que lo olvides y..-Karman interrumpió a Irene

-¡y que te marches de aquí!-le dijo fría y seriamente, con un toque de mandón

-¡todos son horribles aquí!-decía casi llorando

-no llores por favor, en un consejo que te damos todos-le dijo tranquila Irene

-¡callate gótica teñida!

-¿¡a quien llamas gótica teñida!?-decía Irene con la vena en la cabeza casi explotando

-oh oh..Irene está enojada-decía algo asustada Lulu

-mjj esto va a estar genial-dijo casi disfrutandolo Karman

-por si no sabías esto es natural! y..esos risos rojos..¿con que los hiciste? ¿con rollos de cocina y salsa de tomate? mejor largate, tienes el traje sucio!-le dijo ya llendoce de ese lugar-con permiso

-¡¡uyssshhhh!! ¡¡¡que inmaduros!!!-decía ya llendoce hacia donde estaban las demás animadoras- ¡que..tontos góticos!

-ah..Nayoko no te metas con los Sifs, es el mejor consejo que te daré-le decía una de sus amigas

-oh gracias Kichi..en verdad..hoy es mi primer día aquí y..ya la estoy pasando mal-le decía desanimada

-si..no tan mal-le respondió con una sonrisa

-¿por que?

-no seas tonta Nayoko! creo que eres la única que habló por mas de 5 minútos con el..ah hermoso de Moses Goldsmith-le decía casi en las nubes

-¿que tiene de especial?

-es tan popular..y lindo! esos ojos verdes derriten a cualquiera! aww te juro que todas lo amamos!

-guau..que mal están-le decía incrédula

-¡no! el es..un bad boy! un muy lindo bad boy...¡que lindo!-decía emocionada y sonrojada-pero si me lo quitas te cortaré el cabello mientras duermes ¿oíste?

-como quieras-le dijo finalmente-"como si me llega a gustar"-pensó

Con los demás Sifs...

-si que te enojaste, Irene-le decía con ganas de que se enojara mas

-no quiero hablar de eso-decía enojada la rubia

-que molestas ¿no? solo dime cunado lo hagan, te voy a ayudar amiga-le decía un chico pelirrojo con un tono de broma y tierno al mismo tiempo

-gracias Kai-le respondió tranquila

-¿y como estás?-le preguntó su amigo

-muy bien, gracias por preguntar ¿y tú?

-bien, emm Irene...te quería pedir algo..si no es mucha molestia-decía sobandoce la nuca

-¿ser tu tutora de historia? claro, cuando puedas

-¿como supiste?-le preguntó incrédulo

-vi tu nota en la pureva...necesitas mucha tuturía en eso, yo te ayudaré cuando puedas

-ah salvado, que bueno es tenerte amiga, es que en poco nos van a dar otra oportunidad, creo que le dimos lastima a la maestra

-mjj claro-sintió que sonaba el timbre-que bien, a clases ^-^

-te acompaño-le dijo Kai para seguir hablando con su mejor amiga

-no puede ser que diga "¡a clases!" con tanto esntuciasmo-decía Lulu desconcertada

-ya sabes como es Irene, mejor ve a tu clase, enana

-si como digas, goliat-le dijo mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en el brazo y se iba en dirección opuesta a su amigo

* * *

dejo ahí el primer capi

espero q les guste!

jeje saludos a tods! =D


	2. Chapter 2

hola! jeje bueno acá les voy a traer a tods un Fanfic de Moses Goldsmith..*¬*

bueno esto va a ser algo diferente q en Blood +, va a ser, con los mismos personajes, nada mas que en la secundaria! jeje y bueno..algo va a pasar con nuestro Moses..el amor le puede llegar...

espero q les guste ^-^

* * *

El caminaba por los grandes pasillos, mirando por las grandes ventanas mientras pensaba que era un día común pero muy bello, el aire fresco de primavera relajaba a la mayoría de las personas, la brisa era serena y plasida, era un día inigualable, que complasía a todos los estudiantes de la secundaria, también a él, aunque no podía disfrutar mucho del sol por una enfermedad que impedía que resiviera mucha luz solar pero aún así no dejó de contemplar lo plásido que podría ser esa ruidosa escuela. Distraído por ir mirando mucho la bella naturaleza..el chico tropezó con alguien..

-mm..-se quejó mientras se sobaba la cabeza-¡la próxima vez ten mas cuidado, niña!-le dijo frío y sin mirar a los ojos a la persona que tenía en frente

-¡pero si tú ibas distraído!-le contestó de malagana-que desconciderado

-me da igual, ¡no te metas conmigo, niña!-le dijo fríbolamente para irse de allí-"que descuidada"-pensó

Siguió caminando tratando de olvidar lo que había pasado para llegar con sus demás amigos a la cafetería..

-¡hola Moses! ¿como estás?-le preguntaba alegre un chica rubia, de aspecto tierno, inocente y amigable

-bien, algo agitado Irene-le dijo de mala gana-me tropecé con una torpe en el pasillo y decía que mi culpa

-¿y quien era la torpecita?-preguntó con una sonrisa una niña de unos 13 años, de cabellos violetas y con aspecto de ingenuidad y picardía

-no me preguntes, no lo sé..y no pienso saberlo, Lulu-le volvió a contestar mientras le daba un mordisco a su sandwich-¿y que pasa con ustedes?

-nada, lo mismo de siempre-dijo Lulu mientras ponía sus brazos en la nuca y subía los pies en una silla

-saqué 10 en historia-dijo contenta Irene

-que bien por ustedes-le respondió el ojiverde indiferente-Lulu

-¿que?-preguntó sin interez la niña

-¿que es "nada, lo mismo de siempre"? siempre dices lo mismo, niña-le replicó algo fastidiado

-pues..siempre lo mismo, la escuela, los deberes, deportes, esgrima, clases y comer con ustedes-le decía sin interés

-y siempre tener que sacar tus mugrosos pies de mi aciento, enana-le decía un chico algo mas grande que Moses-vamos, saca tus pesuñas de mi silla-le regañaba a la niña

-eres un amargado y mala onda Karman..si algún día aparases en un asilo es porque con tu mal humor te confundieron con un viejo-le respondía fastidiada mientras quitaba los pies de la silla

-Lulu no digas eso-le replicó la rubia-es de muy mala educación sentarce así

-bien, como digas "Miss me siento bien"-le dijo de mala gana

-son terribles..-replicó casi susurrando mientras se corría un poco el fleco que le tapaba el ojo derecho-bien, yo ye terminé esto, voy a dejar la bandeja..ya vuelvo.

Les dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se levantaba de su aciento, el pelinegro se levantó algo descuidadamente sin percatarce que que se volvió a chocar con alguien conocido, mientras le enbarraba algo del puré que había dejado...

-¡diuggg! ¡tonto! ¡ten mas cuidado! ¿eh? ¿¡otra vez tú!-preguntaba una chica de su edad, de cabellos rojisos y con un traje de porrista-¿¡te gusta chocarte con las personas!

-¿por qué no te callas y te apartas? tengo que pasar y a mi no me levantas la voz-le dijo fríbolamente mientras seguía su camino

-¡hey! ¡mira como me dejaste el traje!-le gritaba casi lloriquiando

-no se si sabías que se la ropa se lava-le decía irónico e desinteresado

-¡por lo menos pide perdón, drácula!-le gritó la pelirroja

-no cuentes con eso, reina del drama-le dijo seco y dejando su bandeja para seguir caminando por los pasillos

-¡pero que torpe eres! ya te vas tropesando muchas veces con él! escucha bien animada, en la secundaria lo importante es la popularidad, y si quieres ser popular y que nadie te pase por ensima..no tropieses ni..-Irene interrumpió a Lulu

-ni te metas con Moses, no es un chico manejable-le decía tranquila y seria-además, el no es el indicado para pedir perdón, te recomiendo que lo olvides y..-Karman interrumpió a Irene

-¡y que te marches de aquí!-le dijo fría y seriamente, con un toque de mandón

-¡todos son horribles aquí!-decía casi llorando

-no llores por favor, en un consejo que te damos todos-le dijo tranquila Irene

-¡callate gótica teñida!

-¿¡a quien llamas gótica teñida!-decía Irene con la vena en la cabeza casi explotando

-oh oh..Irene está enojada-decía algo asustada Lulu

-mjj esto va a estar genial-dijo casi disfrutandolo Karman

-por si no sabías esto es natural! y..esos risos rojos..¿con que los hiciste? ¿con rollos de cocina y salsa de tomate? mejor largate, tienes el traje sucio!-le dijo ya llendoce de ese lugar-con permiso

-¡uyssshhhh! ¡que inmaduros!-decía ya llendoce hacia donde estaban las demás animadoras- ¡que..tontos góticos!

-ah..Nayoko no te metas con los Sifs, es el mejor consejo que te daré-le decía una de sus amigas

-oh gracias Kichi..en verdad..hoy es mi primer día aquí y..ya la estoy pasando mal-le decía desanimada

-si..no tan mal-le respondió con una sonrisa

-¿por que?

-no seas tonta Nayoko! creo que eres la única que habló por mas de 5 minútos con el..ah hermoso de Moses Goldsmith-le decía casi en las nubes

-¿que tiene de especial?

-es tan popular..y lindo! esos ojos verdes derriten a cualquiera! aww te juro que todas lo amamos!

-guau..que mal están-le decía incrédula

-¡no! el es..un bad boy! un muy lindo bad boy...¡que lindo!-decía emocionada y sonrojada-pero si me lo quitas te cortaré el cabello mientras duermes ¿oíste?

-como quieras-le dijo finalmente-"como si me llega a gustar"-pensó

Con los demás Sifs...

-si que te enojaste, Irene-le decía con ganas de que se enojara mas

-no quiero hablar de eso-decía enojada la rubia

-que molestas ¿no? solo dime cunado lo hagan, te voy a ayudar amiga-le decía un chico pelirrojo con un tono de broma y tierno al mismo tiempo

-gracias Kai-le respondió tranquila

-¿y como estás?-le preguntó su amigo

-muy bien, gracias por preguntar ¿y tú?

-bien, emm Irene...te quería pedir algo..si no es mucha molestia-decía sobandoce la nuca

-¿ser tu tutora de historia? claro, cuando puedas

-¿como supiste?-le preguntó incrédulo

-vi tu nota en la pureva...necesitas mucha tuturía en eso, yo te ayudaré cuando puedas

-ah salvado, que bueno es tenerte amiga, es que en poco nos van a dar otra oportunidad, creo que le dimos lastima a la maestra

-mjj claro-sintió que sonaba el timbre-que bien, a clases ^-^

-te acompaño-le dijo Kai para seguir hablando con su mejor amiga

-no puede ser que diga "¡a clases!" con tanto esntuciasmo-decía Lulu desconcertada

-ya sabes como es Irene, mejor ve a tu clase, enana

-si como digas, goliat-le dijo mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en el brazo y se iba en dirección opuesta a su amigo

* * *

dejo ahí el primer capi

espero q les guste!

jeje saludos a tods!


End file.
